For the practical application of resistant components in electronic circuits the common surface-mounted device (SMD) resistances in particular are known in terms of state-of-the-art, whereby a metal glaze layer is imprinted onto a high-purity, quadrate ceramic substrate serigraphically. Such SMD resistors are therefore encapsulated components that are mounted on the printed circuit board of an electronic circuit, e.g., by soldering.
Alternatively, the utilization of doped semi-conductors on the basis of aluminum nitride (AlN) to realize a resistance function is also known. Here, a thin, high-resistance, doped circuit path on an electrically insulating substrate is used.
Both methods of realizing resistances named here are subject to limitations, which restrict the scope of the component's utilization. For example, the stability of the resistance layer in the face of high temperatures is limited, as well as the ability to divert heat resulting from the resistance, meaning that the power such resistors can handle is relatively small. Another disadvantage of the aforementioned “semiconductor resistors”, in addition to the large amount of space required, is the fact that the resistance value has a relatively large tolerance; in addition, the temperature dependence of such resistors is often an undesirable disadvantage.
The task of the invention at hand is to provide an electrical resistor component, in particular a cable termination resistor as well as a method of production thereof, whose resistance layers retain their integrity even at very high temperatures and at the same time feature a high level of heat conductivity, meaning that the resistor component meets the high demands placed on its load capacity and implements a high level of thermal power loss within a small area. The electrical features of the component are that it is non-temperature-sensitive in an area of high temperature.